


Fear of Intimacy

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Awkward Chloe, Comedy, F/M, First Time, Lucifer in therapy, Lucifer is a drama queen, Lucifer is nervous, Romance, UST, post reunion, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: “This trepidation you have about being physically intimate with Chloe is completely understandable.”“I don’t have trepidation about being intimate with Chloe! I’ve been trying to sleep with her since I met her!  I’m Lucifer bloody Morningstar! I’m not afraid of sex. I AM sex.”Season 5 AU
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve all read Chloe is nervous she won’t measure up in bed fics. But, Lucifer has quite a reputation to uphold. That’s a lot of pressure.
> 
> This story takes place in an alternate season 5. All you need to know is that Lucifer returned from Hell.

“Lucifer,” Linda broached thoughtfully, “I wonder, if you’ve considered that this relationship can come to be without angst and drama. What if it’s... easy?”

“Easy?” He countered. “You call preventing the apocalypse easy? Climbing my way out of hell-brick by brick? Does that sound easy to you, Doctor?”

“So, you didn’t use your wings at all, then,” she said dubiously.

“Of course I bloody did. I was being—“

“Dramatic?”

“Metaphorical.” He straightened his cuffs. “Not sure this tone suits you. Motherhood disagreeing with you, Doctor?”

“Look, if you and Chloe have already acknowledged your feelings for one another...” 

He beamed. “Multiple times.”

“Multiple times,” she agreed.

“And she kissed me. And I kissed her. Then we kissed each other. And I...ran.”

Linda smiled placatingly.

“Why would I do that? I’ve waited to be with her for so long.”

“Is it possible... you’re nervous?”

“Me?” He scoffed.

“As you said, you two have been through a lot these past few years. You made it back from hell, you reunited, you’re together now. It’s a big deal.”

“I should say so.”

“Maybe....” She paused, looking pointedly at him over her glasses. He leaned forward, eyes wide expectant, smiling blankly. She sighed, and sank back into her chair.  
Maybe,” she tried.

“Maybe...” he echoed.

“You could...”

“I could...”

“Be honest with her?”

He sat back, annoyed. “I’m always honest, Doctor. You think you’d pay better attention, really. I’ve only known you for 5 bloody years,” he grumbled.

“Yes, well. Your brand of honesty can be misleading at times. But, I think you know that.”

He let out a bark of derisive laughter. “Unbelievable!”

“This trepidation you have about being physically intimate with Chloe is completely understandable.”

“I don’t have trepidation about being intimate with Chloe! I’ve been trying to sleep with her since I met her! I’m Lucifer bloody Morningstar! I’m not afraid of sex. I AM sex.”

She coughed, “Yes, I’m well aware,” she said.

He grinned at her. “Fond memories, Doctor?”

Linda smiled tightly. “Lucifer, have you ever considered that may be the problem? You’ve made your intentions very clear to Chloe from the beginning. Your former partners have very publicly affirmed your prowess on multiple occasions in her presence. Is it possible, you’re afraid you won’t live up to her expectations?”

He laughed defensively. “You think I won’t satisfy her?”

“No. I did not say that. At. All. Woo. But I do think, maybe you’re worried you won’t.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re good at sex. Very, very, very good at sex.”

“See I knew I paid you for some reason.”

“But, have you ever...made love?”

He let out a bark of laughter. “Made love? Made—“ he giggled uncontrollably. “Made love!” When He finally calmed down, he wiped tears from his eyes. “Dad, Doctor, I needed that.”

“The question still stands, Lucifer.”

“Doctor, you’re joking. I’ve done everything. Twice. What’s the bloody difference?”

“Well, sex, the way you’ve approached it in the past, is purely transactional. I do this for you, you do that for me.”

“Yes, I remember.” He rolled his eyes.

“But, it can feel—weightier, more meaningful if you participate with someone you care deeply for.”

“I care for you, we’ve slept together.”

“It’s true we’re friends, now, but that’s a false equivalency. We aren’t close like you and Chloe. You haven’t died multiple times to protect me, Lucifer. She told you she loves you.”

He laid back against the couch. “Eve told me she loved me,” he pointed out.

“She did,” Linda agreed. “But... did you love her back?”

“‘No,” he said quietly. 

“And...what about Chloe?” She gently prodded.

“The Detective...” His eyes softened as he considered his words. “She’s...” he exhaled with a faint smile, “everything.”

Linda smiled warmly. “Maybe you should start by telling her that.”

He furrowed his brow. “But that...that’s so simple. Too simple.”

“Some really great things are... simple.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe rubbed absentmindedly at her forehead, scrolling through her phone. She pulled up her text messages. Lucifer’s name was on top, as always. She blew out a puff of air. 

She clicked his name, and their most recent correspondences filled the screen. She worried at a cuticle. Should she bring it up?

They hadn’t spoken since last night when he’d bailed on her. Had she done something wrong? Was he halfway to Vegas by now with a Candy II or an Eve adjacent bimbo under his arm? No. No. He wouldn’t do that to her. Not anymore. Not after everything that they’d went through. Right?

She began typing, “Hey, you okay?”

A prickle climbed the back of her neck. She heard a rustle over her shoulder followed by crunching.

“Anything good?” Maze asked through a mouth full of potato chips.

Chloe jumped in spite of herself. “Maze!”

“What?!”

“Privacy?”

“Puh-lease. I got everything you got, and I’ve seen everything he’s got.”

“We aren’t sending each other nudes!”

“Why not? Spice things up.”

“There’s no need. To spice—anything up!”

“Oh,” she said knowingly. “Still got the moves, does he?”

“Um...”

“I always liked that little trick he did with his—“

“MAZE!” She took a breath. “I’m not comfortable talking about this with you.”

“Lame!” 

“What’s lame?” Trixie asked landing on the couch next to her mother.

“Nothing, monkey.”

“Your mom & Lucifer,” Maze said.

Trixie grinned. “Oh, so...sex then?”

“Trixie!”

Maze laughed and high-fived her pre-teen friend.

“Mommy, I’m not a little kid anymore. You’ve been seeing him a lot.”

Chloe’s phone buzzed, and she silently thanked her would-be father-in-law (?) for the interruption. 

“We‘ll talk about this later,” she said pointedly to her daughter, then she answered her phone. “Decker.”


End file.
